Anniversary
by deathlyloki
Summary: It's a special day for Bones and Jim, specifically an anniversary.


**Prompt at the end as it spoils this work.**

* * *

Bones smiled at the reflection in the mirror. He combed his hair, added a bit of gel to make it stick, and fixed it up just how Jim liked it. He put on Jim's favorite tie, a blue that matched his eyes, and a handkerchief in the very same shade. Bones raised his hand to his lapel and smoothed it down.

Once satisfied with his appearance, he walked out of the bathroom he and Jim shared. He picked up his wallet and put in his pocket and before leaving took a quick look at a picture he had taken that he treasured greatly.

It was of Jim, right after the blood transfusion that brought him back to life. He had a tired smile and had said that 'he was a sentimental sap'. Bones chuckled allowed in remembrance.

He left the apartment and set out to the local florist to pick up some flowers for today was a very special day. A bell tinkled lightly as Bones was hit with the soft scents of roses, lilacs and other miscellaneous flowers of all shapes and sizes. The young girl at the cash register smiled when she saw him.

"Your usual?" She asked, to which Bones nodded, giving a smile right back. She walked out from behind the counter and picked up 7 lilies and a single crimson rose, a lily for each crew member of the USS Enterprise, but a rose for Jim as he was the captain. She tied them together with a black ribbon. She went back to the counter, rang up the purchase and handed the flowers to Bones.

"Thank you! I'll see you again in a few weeks." She said as Bones paid her. He nodded, gave a small smile and walked outside, heading north. As he walked, he remembered all the good times he and Kirk shared.

That one time Jim put off studying and ended up freaking out so much Bones had to sedate him and call him off as 'ill'. Or that one time where Bones finally convinced Jim to go horseback riding with him. Or when Jim got a cold and Bones had to make his mama's old homemade chicken soup. Especially that day when Kirk finally agreed to marry Bones. That was the best day Bones had ever had.

He'd bought a plain,gold ring just that morning and had taken Jim out to a local, family owned diner. Jim was telling him how Spock was emotionally compromised because Nyota told him she was pregnant, which made Bones smirk. Right after they got dessert, Jim had asked for a napkin, and Bones gave it to him. When Jim held it up, the ring fell out and dropped onto the counter. Jim's eyes had become huge and the blue was almost blinding for Bones. He'd said yes after a moment and promptly kissed Bones and switched seats to sit next to him.

Bones was abruptly pulled out of his reverie when he saw an iron gate. He pushed the gate open and walked on the worn path surrounded by grass and stone. He walked on and on, passing weeping willows and tall oaks, making his way to the special spot he always went to to see Jim.

Once there, he set the flowers down and took a deep breath. His eyes watered, making the words difficult to see, but he knew what they said. He's been here countless times before.

'Here lies James Tiberius Kirk. A brave,loyal,caring man who always put others before himself. March 22, 2233 - February 17, 2060.'

He was almost 27 years old. Just a couple of months after he saved the ship, after he defeated Khan.

Bones let the tears fall, his body racking with silent sobs. He remembered the day clearly. He had just woken up. It was two weeks after Jim had said he'd marry him, ten weeks after the transfusion. Jim had sprung from the bed and lept to the bathroom and Bones heard the sound of retching. He got up too and kneeled behind Jim, rubbing his back.

"Bones, I really don't feel good." He had said. Bones's eyes widened fractionally because Jim never openly admitted to not feeling good. He helped Jim stand up and quickly dressed, taking him to the hospital as soon as he could. Yes, Bones could have checked him, but because he _outright _admitted to not feeling well, he knew something was wrong.

It turned out that the proteins on the red blood cells from Khan's blood had started to attack Jim's red blood cells. Because Khan's blood cells were enhanced and stronger than Jim's, it quickly overtook his body. The doctors had tried all they could, transfusions, taking Khan's blood out, drugs. Nothing worked and the attacking cells continued on their path of destruction. Jim had lain in bed, a deathly pale, with a smile on his face despite his predicament. Bones had been in a state of shock.

Both Jim and Bones knew that he was going to die, the doctors had done everything and anything, but all seemed to make the situation worse. Nyota and Spock had shown an hour after Jim was admitted. They both offered their condolences and Nyota had shed a few tears. Spock even looked upset, which no doubt meant he had been going through inner turmoil.

The next morning Jim was dead. It had been painless and quick, while he was sleeping. But Bones still saw. The beeps from the monitor had sped up, alerting Bones's inner doctor. He shot up and called for a doctor and in rushed nurses and doctors. They tried to stabilize his heart, control his abrupt change, but they could do nothing. In a minute the monitor flatlined.

That was a exactly one year ago. Bones had been in a dull, numb state throughout the six months following his fiance's death. He hadn't shed a single tear, not when they covered Jim's face with a sheet. Not when they fixed him up and placed him in a casket. Not when the dirt was piled onto it. Not until he saw that picture he treasured, the one of Jim the day he woke up.

Bones sniffed and wiped his face with his handkerchief, slowly drawing himself out of the painful pensiveness. He'd broken down and cried every time he visited Jim's grave. Just like now.

Bone's would tell him how his week has been, who moved in at the apartment complex, who was dating who, how working at the starfleet medbay was. He spoke about unimportant, domestic things. Topics that were sweet because Bones couldn't handle the sadder, more depressing topics. He tried to tell him how much he missed Jim, but he ended up crying too much, he had to leave.

Bones sighed and stood up sluggishly. He fixed his suit, making sure there were no wrinkles before he touched the gravestone, hoping that Jim would understand what he couldn't say, and turned around. He walked away, back to his apartment that was empty.

He knew, one day, he would be able to tell Jim just how much he loved because he never said it enough while Jim was alive. To tell him just how much it hurts to be alive in a world without him. One day, he'd be able to be happier again, but he knew that he would never be with someone else, for there was only, and will ever, be one James Tiberius Kirk.

* * *

**Prompted by: **Write about your character in the anniversary of death of a relative.


End file.
